A dangerous day
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: Serenity and Yugi done nothing wrong but why are men after them? Can the others save them in time? Pairings: SerenityxSeto, YugixTea, JoeyxMai
1. The 1st encounter

Dangerous day for Yugi and Serenity  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh  
  
YKS: I wrote this story my way so no flames please I would really apperiate it thank you very much  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a nice beauitful day Yugi and his friends were walking around having normal lives. "Look at that dress it's so beauitful," Tea said. Serenity nodded. "Let's go in you guys please," Tea begged. They gave in because Mai and Serenity wanted to go in also. Tea, Mai, and Serenity tried on outfits for the fun of it. Tea put on a pair of black pants, and a yellow top and she looked good in it. "That's a good outfit," Yugi said. "Thanks," Tea said. Mai came out with blue jeans and a red shirt with a blue jean jacket. They nodded and they liked her outfit. Serenity came out wearing a pink skirt and a pink top on. Joey didn't like how she looked but Seto liked it. "Do you want it Serenity?" Seto asked. Serenity smiled. "My sister won't be wearing that she is reviling too much skin," Joey said. Serenity went and changed back to her normal outfit. "Brother it's okay I don't want it," Serenity said. Joey smiled. "Anyways she's getting a fancy dress for tomorrow night's formal dinner," Seto said. Joey twitched. They left the store. Serenity walk along her brother and Seto's side. Yugi turned around to the others. "How about we go get something to eat than go over to the boat docks and see if we can rent a boat," Yugi suggested. "That's a great idea Yugi," Tristian said. They all agreed.  
  
After they ate. They all walked to the boating dock. Yugi asked a guy if they could rent a boat. "Yeah sure," He said. They all got in the boat and went for a ride. They all talked about different things. Serenity looked up in the sky. "Look at the birds they're so pretty," Serenity said. "Yes they are," Joey said. What the gang didn't know that when they got back some people are waiting to capture Serenity and Yugi. They got back to the docks an hour later. Kabia helped Serenity off and Mai. Tea was helped by Joey and Yugi. They walked off the boating dock the men waited for them. When the gang passed the men. The men hit Duke and Tristan and the others turned around. Kaiba and Joey went to fight. Which was prefect a helicopter appeared over their heads a ladder came down two people jumped down and grabbed Serenity and Yugi. "Let us go!" Yugi yelled. Mai kicked the guy in the nuts. Only to be punched by another man from the ally. "SERENITY! MAI! YUGI!" Joey yelled. They went to save them but the guys fought them again and pointed guns at them. "If you go and try to save them we will shoot you," 1 man said. They watched helplessy. Serenity & Yugi struggled against the men. They both kicked the men in the nuts. "Run Serenity! Run Yugi!" Joey yelled. They took off running. A car went after them. "Spilt up!" Yugi said. Serenity took off another way as Yugi took the other way. The car went after Yugi.  
  
The helicopter went after Serenity. The men ran to see if they could capture Serenity and Yugi. Kabia got his helicopter and half went with him as the others hopped in the car with Mokuba. Serenity screamed as she ran looking up at the helicopter the guy getting lowered to grab her. Yugi was running as fast as he could he went through an alley and climbed up the fire escape seeing a window with a light on he got to their banged on the window. The guy opened the window. "Please guys are trying to kidnap me help me," Yugi said. The guy let him in and let him hide. Serenity was helpless running her leg about giving in. The guy almost had her by grabbing her hair but he slipped and Serenity got away. Mokuba and the others drove to Serenity. Joey opened the door and Tristan held on to him and Joey grabbed his sister. Serenity held onto her brother tight when they closed the door. They headed back to Kaiba Corp where it would be safe. Serenity cried in her brothers arms. Joey hugged his sister. Yugi went up to the roof finally and seen Kaiba's helicopter. Kaiba landed his helicopter Yugi hopped in before the men could get to him. They all were at Kaiba Corp and security was heavy so nothing would happen. Serenity was sobbing so hard. Joey hugged her and kept her safe in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was close for Yugi and Serenity but what will happen next? Are they gonna be safe for long? Find out next time on Yugi-Oh! 


	2. The formal dinner and dance

Dangerous day for Yugi and Serenity  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh own: I do own my own chars only because I needed names for this chapter and next  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview:  
  
Mokuba and the others drove to Serenity. Joey opened the door and Tristan held on to him and Joey grabbed his sister. Serenity held onto her brother tight when they closed the door. They headed back to Kaiba Corp where it would be safe. Serenity cried in her brothers arms. Joey hugged his sister. Yugi went up to the roof finally and seen Seto's helicopter. Kaiba landed his helicopter Yugi hopped in before the men could get to him. They all were at Kaiba Corp and security was heavy so nothing would happen. Serenity was sobbing so hard. Joey hugged her and kept her safe in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night. They had to stay at Kaiba Corp to stay protected from the men. Serenity shared a room with Tea, and Mai. The boys shared a room together. Serenity couldn't sleep really she was worried about the others safety since those men are after her and Yugi. Mai woke up to see Serenity sitting near the window seal. Mai walked up to Serenity put her hand softly on Serenity's shoulder. "You should get some sleep you know that," Mai said. Serenity looked at her. "Yes I know I just been thinking," Serenity said. With that Serenity went to bed and Mai fell back to sleep.  
  
The next morning Serenity was already up and not in the room which scared Mai and Tea when they woke up. Mai and Tea got up quickly and went out of the rooms and down to the noise seeing Serenity with Seto. Serenity had fallen asleep in Seto's arms as Seto stayed quite not disturbing Serenity. Seto set out a maid to go to the store with the video and tape all the dresses for Serenity and which ever Serenity picked out the maid would go back to get them and bring them back. Serenity didn't pick any till she was awake. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Duke just walked down to see Serenity sleeping Seto's arms. Joey didn't like what he seen. But he didnt want to wake her up becasue she looked like she barely slept during the night.  
  
Few hours later Serenity woke up from her sleep. "Seto sir here's your tape," The maid said. The maid bowed after giving Seto the tape and walked away. "Serenity watch this tape please," Seto said. Seto walked and put it in the vcr. They others sat and watched with Serenity. "Pick out any of the dresses you want to try on and my maid will go and get them," Seto said. Serenity was speechless. "Seto I can't just let her go out like that and get them I don't want to seem helpless," Serenity said. Seto frowned a bit. "I am only doing this to protect you from those men that's after you," Seto said. Serenity was getting a bit upset. "That's the point if she goes out those men will attack her as well," Serenity said.  
  
Seto shook his head and explained she wouldnt be in danger cause a girl will act like she is with her and that the maid is her mom and buying those dresses for her. Serenity still didn't like it. Serenity sighed and picked out the dresses for the maid and she went with another girl and they came back 2 hours later and Serenity tried on every dress. She found a nice blue dress it was sparkly. The dress was long and a tiny bit bushy but not those real bushy dresses they have for prom. A flower was sewn in the side of the dress and ribbon floated at the sides. The top was a tank top like and in the back it showed a bit of her back which Joey was being protective. Serenity looked beauitful in the dress. "Joey it looks great on her will you at least let her have this one!" Tea yelled at him. Joey sighed and agreed. The maid did Serenity's hair up real pretty and put some white shiny fake flowers in her hair. "Wow," Serenity said.  
  
Serenity liked her hair. "Not done yet my lady," The maid said. The maid opened the door Seto walked in. "Wow Serenity you look great but somethings missing," Seto said. Serenity was puzzled. Seto gave her a diamond heart necklace. Serenity was so speechless she cried. Seto hugged Serenity till she stopped. Seto kissed Serenity. "No more tears now Serenity today is a big day," Seto said. Seto put her necklace on around her neck. Serenity looked in the mirror and smiled. Serenity got on some high heels and walked out of the room with Seto and Yugi and the gang waited. They all liked her dress. "Wow you look great sister," Joey said. Serenity smiled. "Thank you brother," Serenity said. Seto called for his limo. "We will be back later you guys stay here where you'll be safe," Seto said.  
  
They left to the formal dinner and dance. Seto helped Serenity out of the limo and they walked inside. But they didn't know that the men weren't too far behind them to capture Serenity. "Wow Mr. Kaiba you have such a lovely girl here," Charles said. Serenity was talking to some girls who she didn't know. "Yeah I think I found my true love," Seto said. Ten minutes later they all were dancing and Seto made the music stop than he walked to Serenity where everyone watched them two. Seto got on 1 knee. "Serenity I love you and I never was so assure of this in my life but, will you marry me?" Seto asked. Serenity looked at him.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Will Serenity say yes? or will she say no? Or will the men interfere before she can say anything. Find out next time please sign my review I want to know if you like this story so please review 


End file.
